High Heel Derby
by whoresontequila
Summary: Puck is a high heel wearing, dirty public flirting, mom kissing, firefighter. Drabble fics in different universes, at different times but they all have one thing in common Rachel and Puck's love for one another. Ranging from Romance to angst.
1. Chapter 1

Puck's getting a lot of weird looks from all the shoppers at the shoe department and it kind of makes him want to punch every one of their lights out. Then again though if he saw some beefy guy in he women's section of the shoe department he would be giving that guy some crazy looks too. He's not a cross dresser though, honestly he's not. Caroline, his four year old, is like in love with Dora and they are in town doing a play or whatever. He tried to get her tickets but they sold out within and hour and then he had to watch her cry over it.

That shit's not kosher man, he loves that little girl and he'll do anything to make sure she doesn't shed a tear. Hence the reason he is at the store trying on women's high heals. The local radio station has a pair of front row tickets but you have to enter in the "High Heel Derby" to win. Just to be fair though he made Finn and Mike join even though they have boys who couldn't care less about Dora. He figures between the three of them they have about a seventy percent chance at kicking some major ass.

"What do you think man do they make my legs look awesome or what." Mike asks laughing and checking himself out in the mirror.

"Dude shut up people are staring." Finn grumbles.

"Who cares Finderella you're not the one with the badass reputation on the line." Puck snaps back

So yeah he could have asked Rachel to use her connections to get the tickets but she's always the hero in situations like these. He wants to be the reason for Caroline's blinding smile. (Shut up he knows fatherhood as softened him and he doesn't give a fuck he's still bad ass just try him dare you.) He has a week to train for the High heal derby and he honestly doesn't know why Rachel ever wears these things. He doesn't care how sexy she looks when she has them on if he was a girl he wouldn't even looks at those things.

After a full week of running up and down the road they live on though he's pretty much perfected the art of running in heals, he's got torn up hands and scabbed knees to prove it but Caroline's face when she watches her idol on stage is totally going to be worth it. Now it's the day of the race and she's a ball of excitement running around the house in her 'team puckerman' t-shirt that Rachel made for the two of them. If he were completely honest with himself he would say he's nervous too. If he doesn't win this it's going to break her little heart.

The horn to start the race goes off and twenty or so men take off down the sidewalk lined with people. Puck's not going to lie he's not above playing dirty so when he elbows the guy he vaguely recognizes from a PTO meeting Rachel forced him to go to it wasn't a complete accident. He's neck and neck with the guy so he has to do something. Finn and Mike are right behind him with the rest of the men a good thirty or so feet behind the trio.

That's when Finn falls with a loud thud, Puck told that guy to practice more but he didn't listen and he should have know he would be the first of the three to go down, Puck can't help himself when he turns around to see if his best friend is okay.

"Go on without me! Save yourselves!" with those over dramatic words he turns back around and quickens his pace.

Mike falls at the 3/4 mark but gets right back up now there are at least three guys between Puck and Mike but it doesn't matter because Puck is owning this race. That is until he's ten feet away from the finish line and the guy he elbowed is back with a vengeance. The dude strait up grabs his shirt and yanks him backwards right at they are about to cross the finish line. PTO crosses the line while Puck falls backwards and he's beyond pissed at this guy. He stands up and brushes the dirt off of his shorts in preperation to kick this guys ass until Caroline comes running up and attaches herself to his legs.

"Daddy you did so good!" She giggles when he picks her up and kisses her on the forehead. He furrows his brow in confusion.

"But baby I didn't win that means no Dora." He says sadly.

"S'okay daddy today was so much fun! 'sides mommy said The Wiggles are coming into town next month!"

If Puck was the guy who got over emotional about crap his heart would sort of swell right now because he was so sure that his daughter was going to hate him for like the rest of her life if he didn't win this for her.

"And guess what baby." Rachel says as she walks up to them and intertwines her fingers with his. "Z100 is having a drag show completion for the tickets. I signed you up."

Yeah he's totally going to own that drag show!


	2. Coming Between

She's been watching them all night, all three of them. Rachel, Puck and Puck's girlfriend. The latter who is sitting at the bar seething that Rachel and Puck are completely wrapped up in one another like always. She decides because she's a good person, and also someone who has been in the same situation she's going to talk to this girl and set her strait. Too many people have gotten there hearts broken because the two of them can't admit they love one another and yet not move on.

She takes a seat next to the poor girl. "You okay?"

Ally sends a glowering look at the Puck and Rachel who are talking with their heads close together like no one else in the world exist. "I'm fine, just dandy in fact." She says a little angrily but her shoulders slump and she kind of covers her eyes with the hand that isn't holding her drink.

"I... Do you think if I tell him to stop hanging out with her he will choose me."

Quinn almost laughs but somehow manages to hold it in. "Puck's not really a fan of ultimatums especially ones that involve Rachel."

Ally nodded solemnly. "I figured as much."

"Look you seem really cool but those two, they're in love with one another. Want to know why Puck is in New York? He fallowed her here and now he's just biding his time until she's read to be with him. He has been since they were fifteen."

Quinn takes a deep breath looking at her two bestfriends who are so smart and yet so dumb. "Just take it from someone who has been in the situation you're in now don't come between Rachel and Puck they choose one another every time."

She smiles at the younger girl and pats her on the back, her good deed of the day done.


	3. Always Been You

They start dating the summer before senior year, not even a week after the epic Finchel break up. Honestly, he would be lying if he said that he had nothing to do with the break up but telling the truth that he didn't touch her until that shit was official. He learned his lesson the first time he fucked around with he best friends girl. Having to give your baby girl away to strangers is karma at it's finest.

It's amazing and probably hands down the best summer he's ever had. He like legit fucking loves her more than he's ever loved like anything except for maybe Beth. She's just this amazing sexy crazy ass woman who thinks he hung the moon just for her. No one has ever trusted him or believed in him like she has. It also helps that she lets him get at her in all kinds of freaky ways. (Though that's just a small portion of why he loves her.)

When the school year rolls around he can tell she's nervous about this little bubble they've created for themselves will pop. It does but only because they don't get to spend every moment and she's getting glares from all the crazy ass bitches in the school while he's sending them to anyone and everyone. Basically just daring anyone of them to fucking look at his girl the wrong way and he will lose his shit.

But then acceptance letters start rolling in and he gets into OSU, a school in Los Angeles,as well as one in Chicago. He does not however get into anything in New York. And it fucking sucks really it does, he hates the guy he used to be for completely fucking up all through high school because he's got this girl whose so amazing and he can't follow her and he loves her like so fucking much. It's not fair, if he was completely pussy whipped (he's not fuck you) then he would say he feels like his heart is breaking.

He breaks up with her a week before she's due to leave. She fights with him about it, she screams, he screams until their red in the face. But when all of that is done she just looks at him and something inside him breaks. So he holds her while she cries about how unfair life is and maybe just maybe he cries too but he doesn't take it back because all of this that is happening is nothing compared to what would happen if she resented him for holding her back.

Fuck that bullshit she's a star and he's not keeping everyone else from knowing what he knows.

He resolves not to talk to her at all and she agrees because maybe out of sight out of mind really works. He joins a fraternity, sleeps with tons of brunette's, and throws himself into school but none of it does anything to ease the dull ache in his chest that missing her has caused.

It takes a month for him to finally give in and call her. Well really he's called her a couple of times but this time he lets it ring more than once and her voice comes through the receiver all breathy like she just ran to get the phone. Fuck all he can think about is thats almost identical to the way her voice gets when he's pounding into her. He doesn't say anything for a few long moments and then she's ranting about how pervy it is to call someone and just breathe over the phone. His voice cracks when he finally says her name.

"Noah." She breaths out. Just like that they fall back into laughing and joking in the easy manner they've always shared. Fuck he's missed the hell out of this girl. As if she's read his mind she gets all quiet and whispers that she misses him.

"I feel like I've become a part of your past, Noah. And I know you're trying to forget about me, I'm trying to forget about you too but I know you won't because I know I never will."

He sighs and shakes his head even though she can't see him. "We Never would have worked long distance Rach."

She laughs and it kind of breaks his heart at how sad she sounds. "How could you say that when you've never really given this a shot. Maybe we could have been really good together despite the distance."

He runs his hand through his nearly buzzed off hair and blows out a breath. "It's just like fuck Rachel you're so much better than me and you deserve so much better than some fucked up kid with and attitude problem. I just want to forget how much I love you but it sucks cos..."

He takes another deep breath. "It sucks because even a thousand miles away I still can't stop wanting you."

He can tell she's about to cry when she speaks again. "Me too Noah, can we just start over? Can we go back to being us?"

"How do you know it will work?"

He kind of smiles a little when she says "Because for me Noah It's always been you."


End file.
